


How To Save A Witch

by Toonfan705



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfan705/pseuds/Toonfan705
Summary: After the events of Agony Of A Witch Luz and her group friends that she has made during her time on the Boiling Isles go to save Eda.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Luz was exhausted after the day she just had. By that I mean it in both the physical way and the mental way. After a walk back to the Owl House that somehow seemed like it both took forever and no time at all Luz finally returned home, but if you were to ask Luz right now she wouldn’t say it felt much like a home without Eda.

Right after Luz walked in the door King popped out of a cake. “Surprise...hey Luz...where’s Eda?” Luz didn’t respond. She just fell to her knees and started sobbing. King quickly scampered over to Luz’s location to wrap her in a hug. To think just this morning Luz was hugging Eda and King before she left to go to Hexside for the day. That was a hug of happiness and love. This hug however was almost exactly the opposite.

After about ten minutes of Luz and King sitting there footsteps can be heard from another room. It was Willow and Gus who were still here from when Lilith sent them earlier that day. Willow and Gus stared at each other not knowing what to say. After a brief moment of silence Willow decided to speak up. “Luz, what happened?”

Luz let go of her embrace from King and turned towards her two friends while wiping away the tears from her eyes. “They t-took Eda…” That is all Luz was able to say before she started crying again. That is all Willow and Gus needed to hear because as soon as Luz was done speaking they came in to give Luz a group hug because they knew that she really needed it.

It took about an hour or so for the group to be done with their group cry session. Luz wanted nothing more than to go back to the Emperor’s Coven and fight to get Eda back, but even she knew that she was too exhausted to do that in her current state. Despite everything in her mind telling her no she knew that she needed to rest before she would be able to do anything about this. Before she knew it she was out.

*The next day*

When Luz woke up the next morning she thought she just woke up from what was probably the worst nightmare that she has ever experienced, but after looking around for a bit she realized that this wasn’t a dream. King was still wrapped up in her lap but Willow and Gus were nowhere to be seen. They most likely went home after the events of the previous day. She rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes and began to stand up. She seemed to forget King was in her lap for a moment because the sudden movement stirred him awake.

“Eda no, five more minutes…” King said slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. After blinking a few times he realized what he had just said while the events of the previous day rushed into his skull. He looked like he was about to start crying again, but before he was able to give in to his emotions completely he glanced over at Luz with a look of determination on her face that seemingly came out of nowhere. “King, I know this is hard, but we need to get Eda back.

I...we have to. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that she is there right now with the Emperor’s Coven doing who knows what to her…” Something catches Luz’s attention out of the corner of her eyes. It was blue cloth that seemed to be wrapped up like a birthday present. “King, what is that?”

“Oh, yeah...after you left for school yesterday me and...Eda decided to make you gifts to show you how much we appreciate you. That is a cape that is made from that spaghetti you were talking about yesterday morning. It is made out of magic fibers that should...help you get out of sticky situations involving the spells of other witches.” Before King even finished his sentence you could tell that the gears in Luz’s head started turning at a rapid pace.

“King, did you just say that this cape was magic proof?”

“Well, it should be for the most part.”

“Then I know what I need to do!”


	2. Chapter 2

The events of the previous day would have broken the will of most people and they definitely wouldn’t have been doing what Luz is at this very moment. Luz has already regrouped with King, Willow, and Gus along with recruiting Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus who were previously from the detention track at Hexside. Their group was starting to be of a decent size, but Luz knew who they needed to talk to next.

Luz wouldn’t dream of going to Blight Manor because she now is aware of Amity’s parents and how they would react to her presence. So instead she waited until the next day to go to Hexside, but since Amity’s leg was still hurt from the recent grudgby match she would have to talk to her elder twin siblings Edric and Emira instead.

After about what would have been half of a regular school day Luz finally found the Blight twins. It would have been easier if luz were to know of their class schedules, but part of her also knew that it wouldn’t have mattered because they would have most likely not been there anyways. She had found them in an empty classroom trying to throw wadded paper into the nearest trash can (but since this was the Boiling Isles the trash can was actually a monster with its fangs making up the perimeter of the lid and many eyes were on all sides of it).

“That is two more points for me brother. There is still time to give up with some of your dignity intact.”

“No fair! You cheated. I saw you using magic.”

After both of the twins had a serious look on their face for about five seconds they both bursted out laughing.

“Hey Edric, Emira. Can I talk to you guys about something? It is kind of important.”

“Hey cutie.” Emira said playfully.

“As long as it doesn’t have anything to do with us not being in class then go ahead.” Edric followed up.

“Hi and no. It doesn’t have anything to do with that. It is about Amity.”

“Ooooooooh!” The twins said in unison.

Despite their teasing Luz kept a completely serious face.

“Come on guys it is serious…”

Both of the twins' expressions softened up a bit.

“I need to see Amity. Can you guys take me to her?”

*At the entrance of Blight Manor*

“So...how will I get in without being caught by...your parents.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“This place has like a million secret entrances and my brother and I have memorized every single one.”

After weighing all of their options the twins decided on a somewhat complex route just to be safe. It involved various secret tunnels, crawling through vents, and answering the riddle of an ancient underground monster but to keep a long story short they were at Amity’s door in roughly 22 minutes.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Luz said as she knocked on the door to Amity’s room.

“For the last time Ed and Em leave me alone!”

“Actually it is Luz…”

“Oh! I’m sorry, come right in!” Amity says while blushing profusely.

“Also, the twins are with me…” Luz added while they all entered the room. This upset Amity a little, but not even her annoying older siblings can bother her that much at the moment. She was too distracted.

“Okay.” Luz took a deep breath .“This is going to sound like a lot, but Amity...I really need your help right now.”

Amity noticed the sorrow in Luz’s voice “Okay...what do you need help with?”

“The...Emperor’s Coven and...Lilith...they took Eda…” Luz said with tears brimming the corners of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity was in disbelief. She genuinely couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. As much as it broke her heart to see Luz like this that wasn’t her primary concern at the moment.

“What…”

Luz took a deep breath. She should’ve figured that would be too much for Amity to take in all at once. “Yeah...Lilith...your mentor...she took Eda as prisoner for the Emperor’s Coven…and she also...tried to kill me…”

Amity felt like her entire life was flashing before her eyes. ‘It had to be a joke right. Silly Luz you got me’ is what she wanted to think, but then she started to put all of the pieces together. As far back as she could remember all she ever wanted to do was impress her family and Lilith by joining the Emperor’s Coven. It would also mean that Amity wouldn’t have wasted all of this time for nothing. That was until Luz came into her life and showed her that there was more to living than just doing was others expect of you. Just like that she started to reevaluate everything that she had ever known. After everything she had done was she really going to throw it all away right now.

Just then another thought crossed Amity’s mind. It was that of her and Luz at the convention. That was one of the first days she was ever shown true kindness and it was all because of Luz, but it was also the first time that she had doubts about her mentor Lilith because she had made Amity cheat. Amity didn’t want to become a great witch through cheating. She wanted it to be something she could genuinely be proud of and honed from her own training and skill alone. Lilith has been the one who had been teaching her for the longest time, but did she really hold Amity’s best interests at heart? She was trying to win that duel against Eda no matter the cost and even resorted to ‘cheating’. She made HER CHEAT! Also, keep in mind that she had just tried to kill Luz!

Luz, the best friend you have ever had! Luz, the person who made even the darkest moments bright! Luz, your...crush…

Lilith clearly didn’t have Amity’s best interests at heart. Luz clearly actually cared more for Amity. Despite her brain telling her that this was probably a bad idea Amity didn’t care. For once in her life SHE was going to make a decision for HERSELF!

In the meantime of Amity processing the truckload of information that was just dumped on her, she would never admit it but she started tearing up and shaking a little bit. In response to this Luz slowly approached her to give her a hug. After several minutes that felt like hours Luz was finally the first one to speak up.

“Amity…”

“Okay Luz…that was a lot to process...but I want to help you.” Amity gave Luz a small smile while wiping her tears away. Luz released from the hug that she was giving Amity (much to her dismay) and walked back relatively parallel to where Ed and Em were standing. After this Amity tried to stand up…

“Ow!”

Throughout this whole ordeal Amity had completely forgotten about the cast on her leg from the grudgby match of the previous week. Amity wasn’t bothered by it at first. I mean she did get carried by Luz all the way to the healer’s office and she wasn’t going to complain about that, but after she realized that she would have to stay off it for a while it dawned on her that she would probably be missing a few days of school because of it. She didn’t regret what she did (saving Luz from a tackle from Boscha) but she was still annoyed by it.

“Oh yeah...forgot about the cast…” Amity said after pratfalling onto the floor much to the amusement of her elder siblings who were currently trying to suppress their laughter. Luz was even giggling a bit. Not because Amity was potentially hurt by the fall but more because her reaction to it was kind of cute... 

‘Wait what?’ Luz thought to herself. She thinks that she made some sort of breakthrough in her and Amity’s relationship and the potential of what could happen in said relationship in the future, but that wasn’t important right now. ‘One thing at a time Luz! One thing at a time!’

“Okay. Clearly I won’t be all that much help in my current state…” Amity said while Luz walked over to help her up. After pulling Amity up off the ground Luz positioned her to sit back down at the edge of her bed.

“Well…Mittens, if you REALLY want to help then we might have something that could heal you faster…” Emira said slyly while shooting over a mischievous expression to her brother.

“But only on the condition that you are willing to pay back our generous act of kindness...with interest of course…” Edric continued.

“Wait! You guys could have healed me THIS WHOLE TIME!” Amity spit out with anger taking over her previously reserved tone of voice. “I HAVE BEEN IN THIS CAST FOR OVER A WEEK! I MISSED GOING TO THE EMPEROR’S COVEN BECAUSE OF THIS!” An interesting thought just crossed her mind. “I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO HELP LUZ!”

Edric and Emira didn’t expect such a heated response. Their sly expressions left their faces almost immediately after realizing the implications of what they had just said. They were troublemakers and did pick on Amity quite a bit, but they weren’t evil.

“Mittens...we were just toying with you…” Emira said without her usual tone of voice.

“The reason why we hid the spell from you, besides the fact that it was kind of fun to see you like this…” Emira elbowed her brother “because that it’s kind of a new spell for us and even we were having a bit of trouble with it.”

“It is an advanced healing spell that...well it wasn’t going to heal you up automatically but it can expedite the process by quite a bit. Even if we did the spell before it wouldn’t have been guaranteed for you to be healed up enough for the trip to the Emperor’s Coven, but now it...probably...has been long enough for it to be more effective since the injury is more minor now.”

Amity had to process this TOO I GUESS! “Well...I guess that makes sense, but I am still a little angry at you guys.” Amity said with much less bite than her previous remarks. Anger wasn’t non-existent in her tone, but it wasn’t completely gone either. “Okay...let’s give this spell of yours a try…”

“So you are willing to be our guinea pig for this experiment?” Emira said with her smirk slowly returning to her face with Edric’s following suit.

“Yeah...I guess I am…” Amity said wondering what she just agreed to and if she had just made a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

“So…” Luz asked the twins “do you guys need anything else to do the spell like the eye of a newt or the blood of a bat or...something?”

“No, not for this spell at least” Emira responded “we just need to follow the instructions on this scroll. We also need absolute focus while we channel the spell.”

“Because if anything were to somehow stop us midway through conjuring it there could be some severe consequences” Edric followed.

Amity was really regretting her decision now. She wondered if she could still go back on her agreement. ‘I mean they are my siblings, but at the same time they were still Edric and Emira, so… No! I am doing this! I need to help Luz so no backing out now!’

“Okay…” Amity took a deep breath “ready when you guys are.”

“Alright, this might sting a little”

“Actually it is going to hurt a lot” Edric said which led to him getting elbowed in the chest for a second time that day “I mean it is going to be fine!” 

Amity tensed up a little after hearing that, but she pushed the fear down. There were more important things to worry about right now than a little pain. It didn’t hurt TOO badly when she hurt it anyways. There is no way that this would be THAT bad…

“Okay, now I’m ready.”

The Blight twins began to channel the spell. Not even a few seconds into the process of casting it and Amity already started to scream in pain. Luz could hardly stand it, but she knew what the twins told her just minutes prior. She can’t interrupt the spell no matter what.

Alright Luz actually doesn’t think she could deal with this and was just about to tell the twins that they had to stop, but they finished up the spell right before Luz had time to do that.

“There you go mittens. Your leg should be good as new.”

“Now that didn’t hurt too bad right?”

Amity shot an expression that was both absolutely furious and completely exasperated, tears still in the corners of her eyes. “THAT WAS AWFUL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?” She wanted to get out of this bed so that she could attempt to beat them up, but she decided against it.

The twins winced.

“...Well...you did ask for us to do this…”

“...I did tell you it was going to hurt...”

Amity was still a little angry at them, but after about a minute her attention was dragged elsewhere.

“That...was scary.” Luz said while walking over to Amity’s bed “Are you sure that you are okay?”

“Yes Luz” Amity winced from the faint lingering pain “I should be okay now…”

“How does it feel?” Luz said now sitting on the edge of Amity’s bed “Your leg I mean.”

Amity wiggles her leg around a little so she can make sure the spell was a success. “You know what? I actually feel okay now.” She gets up off her bed and tries to stand again but this time with a much better result “Yeah. This is fine, but I am still really tired.” She looks over to her elder twin siblings again “I’m sorry for getting upset. I did ask for you guys to do this and technically you did tell me it was going to hurt...like a minute beforehand but still…” Amity was looking at the floor and crossing her arms.

“Nah, we’re good.”

“And you don’t actually owe us anything. That was a joke...for the most part…” Edric said the last part while coughing into his hand.

They walked up to Amity and gave her a hug. Luz was close enough to them to get trapped in the hug as well. Well...now Amity’s face in only inches away from Luz. There was a noticeable amount of blush on her face, but she shook her head. That wasn’t important right now.

“Okay that’s enough” Amity said while shoving all three of them away with a giggle “Now that is out of the way. Luz, what’s the plan?”

“Okay. It is kind of going to take a bit of time to explain but here we go.” Luz started to explain the plan to them. Things were looking bright for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay. I know that we all already know the plan, but now since everyone is here together we should do it one more time just to make sure everybody is on the same page.” Luz explained to her group of friends.

The group currently consists of King, Hooty, Willow, Gus, Amity, Edric, Emira, Viney, Puddles, Jerbo, Barcus, and of course Luz herself.

“Luz, you said that you would let me do it this time?”

“Okay King. Go ahead.”

“Yay! Alright listen up!” King exclaimed as he jumped on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room of the Owl House. He had a pointer in his hand and a pan on his head as a makeshift military helmet. The power of being the organizer of a battle plan is sort of going to his head “Based on the scouting mission that Viney and Puddles went on earlier today we now have a better understanding of what we are dealing with here! There are plenty of guards patrolling the castle, but they shouldn’t be that hard to sneak past if what Luz, Willow, and Gus did is an example of what they would be like. With that being said it wouldn’t surprise me if the Emperor told them to be on higher alert based on...well you know…” King’s face wore a solemn expression for a brief moment before he shook his head to hype himself back up again.

He went into more detail about things such as the patrol paths of the guards, how to take them out if they happen to be caught, and which signals they would use and what they meant. He also tried to give everyone a codename, but Amity told him how impractical it would be and that it would be easier to just use each other's actual names.

“Also, we shall assign a buddy system. It is safer and reduces the chance of any one of us getting blindsided by a guard that they didn’t see. Okay, the teams are Willow and Gus…”

The two friends turn to each other and do a high five, something that Luz had taught them.

“Emira and Edric…” The twins look at each other mischievously and nod.

“Viney and Puddles, Jerbo and Barcus, and last and certainly not least Luz and myself.”

“Wait…” Amity responded “what about me?”

“You can go with Hooty.”

“There is no way I am going with THAT!”

King did not expect this sudden burst of anger “Fine...we could both go with Luz I guess…”

“Now that is more acceptable.”

“Alright. Hooty.”

“DID SOMEBODY SAY MY NAME! HOOT! HOOT!” Hooty burst his head right through the front window...would that technically be injuring himself? Whatever, we are not going to dwell on that.

King almost fell off the table “Yes.”

“OH BOY!”

“Okay Hooty calm down. I just wanted to let you know, as an absolute last resort in the case that everything else that could possibly go wrong actually does go wrong, that you are our secret weapon.” King picks up a small owl shaped whistle “If you hear this noise” He blows the whistle. It is a sound that is so high pitched that nobody can hear it except for Hooty along with Barcus and Puddles who are trying to cover their ears “come to the Emperor’s Castle as fast as you can. Got it.”

“YUP! I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! HOOT! HOOT!” Hooty then proceeds to slink his long tubelike form back out the window and goes out to tell his newest bug friend how excited he is about his part of the mission.

“...Okay...with that out of the way that should cover everything.” Luz said in response to Hooty and takes a mental note that she will have to repair that window after they come back. “Let’s go save Eda!”


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry, but after the finale last week I don't feel like writing this story anymore. I apologize to all of the people who were enjoying it and wanting more. I am especially sorry for leaving the story incomplete. This was mostly just something I needed to do for myself to deal with how I was feeling after Agony Of A Witch.


End file.
